


The Strangers Cool Car

by Pleasures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Dean Winchester - Freeform, Ass to Mouth, Cock Slapping, Consensual Underage Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, F/M, Face Slapping, Licking, Molestation, Pedophilia, Pervert, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spit Kink, Sugar Daddy, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, pussy fingering, pussy slapping, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasures/pseuds/Pleasures
Summary: Dean preys on a little girl on her way home from school.Warning: This story features nonconsensual acts on minors. Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. The Strangers Cool Car

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two.
> 
> Prepare yourself.

3:15. The bell rings. His favorite sound of the day. 

Kids run outsides, eager to get home, get their homework over with, and play for the rest of the day. Dean's favorite we're fresh middle schoolers. 12-13-year-olds. And he's found a good one.

He's always had a soft spot for redheads. That's all he can see from his car as he follows her as inconspicuously as he could. She's wearing a blue knee-high skirt with a white tank top. Doesn't match the other kids clothes. It's not a school uniform. ' _She has taste. Me likey.'_

If he doesn't see a good place to lure her into his car soon, he might have to snatch her. He grips his cock and squeezes hard. He loves the pain and hopes she loves it too. Kids could be some freaks. He sure was. He lost his virginity to his 15-year-old babysitter when he was 9. Albeit, she was asleep, but again, he was a freak. He was a pipsqueak though. She didn't feel a thing.

He had been driving for about 20 minutes when she finally turned off to a long desolate sidewalk with only the street and trees surrounding her. No house in sight. Now is his chance. With a final squeeze to his member, he pulls next to her.

"Hey, sweetheart? It's a bit quiet out here. What's a beautiful girl like you doing walkin' all alone?"

She turns to the voice to see a beautiful, sleek black car with a handsome man poking his face out the window. He doesn't look like any of the men she was taught to avoid in a stranger danger situation. No balding comb-over, fish-eyed glasses, or white van. Maybe it was okay to answer him. 

"I just got out of school. I'm on my way home." "Well, don't your parents care enough to drive out home?" "Oh no, I'm sure they do. It's just that they work when I'm in school. They don't come back until really late." "Well don't you have any friends or neighbors that take you home sometime?" "No. I'm just by myself."

Perfect. No one will suspect that she's been gone all day. Now it's time to reel her in.

"How about you hop into my car. I see the way you're looking at her. Her name's Baby. The seats are nice and comfortable. I'm sure they'll squeeze you just fine." The girl looked around. It is a really long walk home. And he doesn't look like a bad guy. And she really liked his car. So shiny. "Alright."

Caught.

____________________________________________

She gave him the directions to her house, and he makes sure to drive slow. He looks her over in the mirror. Thighs right for squeezing, and her breasts are just big enough to cup. She has the cutest little freckles and the smallest button nose. But what stood out the most was her faded green eyes. They mirror him with the key faded difference. Now all he has to do is get her to trust him enough to pull over and see through his plan.

"So, how old are you?" "12 years old, Mr?" "You can call me Sir for now. What's your name?" "It's Jenny." "Jenny, " he repeated slowly. "That's a beautiful name. And you're only 12 years old? You definitely don't look it. With those legs, you look like a proper woman." She blushes and squeezes her skirt, pulling it up to her thighs. She looks out to the window, and it gets quiet. Now's the time to act.

"Damn it." He pulls over on the road. No cars. No people. "I just forgot, I was on my way to my little brother's house to drop off some special imported candy." "Imported?" "It means that it comes from a special place far away. There is no other like it in the world. Open the glove compartment, see for yourself."

She opens the glove compartment and indeed there were lollipops and chocolates and syrups. It looked delicious. She looks at him with big eyes. Pleading eyes. "You can have some if you want. But we'll have to sit right here and eat it. I'm not gonna be driving and have you spillin' sticky stuff everywhere." Well, he will, but not that type of sticky stuff.

And so she peels off the wrapper to a chocolate lollipop and starts to lick around the tip and hum. Dean takes off his jacket puts it on his lap to hide his throbbing erection. Little does she know that the candy is coated and made of hard liquor. It enhances the sweetness so all she has to do is enjoy, and all he has to do is watch.

She sucks on the hard lollipop, swirling her soft, tiny tongue around it. "You know, " she pauses her sucking and looks at him with light coats of spit and juice on her lips. "If you pour some of that strawberry syrup on that thing, I'm sure it'll taste plenty better." She takes the syrup and pours it all over the pale lollipop, not paying attention to the mess she's making all over her skirt and blouse.

She sucks on it and moans. As spit is dripping down her chin, strokes his cock hard under his jacket. He too has a lollipop in his mouth and uses the taste to mask his moans. "Mmm. This is guh candy Sir." There goes the slurred speech. She's ready.

"Look at what you've done to your clothes, girl." She looks down to see syrup and spittle coating her clothes and her thighs. "I'm sorry, Sir. Did I girh any on th seat?" "No, but maybe I can help you clean off all this mess. Can you take off your top and skirt?" Bold approach, but it's not like she has a fighting chance. She sits up and rolls off her skirt, then takes off her blouse, leaving her tiny body bare to the world with tight pink panties hiding her treasure.

He leans over to pull out a piece of cloth from the glove compartment. "Now, lay back on the seat. Keep sucking on the juicy lollipop, baby. I'll clean you top to bottom." And so she lays there, sucking and swallowing all the candy and alcohol he had to offer, as he slowly wipes up the syrup from her thighs. Of course, this doesn't work. So after a while, he stops. "Baby, I'm afraid you've got too much good on you to be cleaned with a simple cloth. I'm gonna have to give you a tongue bath." She just moans and continues to lick. And sure enough, Dean starts to lick her thighs. She giggles and says it tickles, but otherwise doesn't pay attention.

He sucks her thighs until they turn purple. He feels so high as he preys on the little girl, he starts to hump on the seat. He makes his way up to her hidden treasure. Subtly, he takes a bottle of syrup and pours it all over her area. "Oh no, you've got some syrup all over your pretty panties, " he says in a husky voice. "I'm gonna have to take these off too." All the signs of notice are in a far away moan. He slowly takes off her panties to reveal her bare, soft peach-like pussy. Puffy lips with a surprisingly large clit poking out. It's almost the size of the first digit of his pinky.

He takes his syrup and pours it over he pretty clit. Turning her pink pussy even pinker. He breathes in the sweet scent, and his eyes literally roll to the back of his head. With a lick of his lips, he takes his tongue and swirls it around her clit.

With a yelp, Jenny sits up and kicks Dean in the face. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!?" Fuck. He could've sworn that she was delirious enough. He wanted to enjoy this little girl as willingly as possible. Now it looks like he's gonna have to use excessive force. She kicks at him as she tries to open her door. Being an experienced predator, however, Dean had already managed to modify his car to make sure no door could open without his thumbprint. She won't be escaping until he was done with her.

He grabs her legs and pulls her underneath him, burning her naked back on the leather. "Now listen here. There ain't no one around here to hear you scream. No one around here for you to run to. Now here I am, offering you sweets and pleasure, and you wanna kick me in the face. I have it in my right mind to kill you. But instead, I'm gonna punish you."

He gets into a sitting position with his back pressed against his door. He pulls her to him and spreads her legs, with each one locked under his, so she's forced to have her legs stay open. He forces her arms up and around his head. _'Oh, wherever did these handcuffs come from?'_ He handcuffs her hands behind his neck, completely immobilizing her. He puts his head in the crook over her neck to smell her and whisper into her ear. "Now, you can scream. You can cry. That just turns me on. But keep an open mind. I promise you, your pussy is gonna be on fire in the best kind of way."

How could she be so stupid? Her parents would tell her to come straight home after school, do her homework, eat what was in the microwave and be in bed by 8:30. She always did what she was told. Maybe that's why she got in the car with him in the first place.

He rubs her wonderful mound around with his fingers, grunting and moaning whenever she struggled. All she managed to do was rub her ass against his dick, so he doesn't mind.

"As beautiful as you are baby girl, you sure are fucking stupid," Dean said, moaning and hissing in her ear as she rubbed against her just right. "You think that just because I'm not in a van that I won't wanna fuck you, hm? Or maybe you wanted me to fuck you. What are you, some kind of nymphet? You do this for a living?"

He pinches her clit and wiggles it as she tries to kick. "Aggghh, stop! Ahhh sss!" She had never felt this type of pleasure before. No one is supposed to touch down there until she is married. She had never experienced with herself before so she had no idea what was going on with her body.

He kisses her neck and continues to rub her button. He picks up the speed, and at this point, she's hollering with tears running down her face. "Please stop! I'm going to pee on you, Sir!" "You aren't gonna pee Baby, you're about to cum. Cum pretty girl. That's the only juices allowed on my seats."

And with one last wiggle, she arches her back and let's out a silent scream as she tries to escape the pleasure. All the while Dean is rubbing her breast and kissing her neck. "Good job baby. I'm gonna have to give you more candy, huh?" Dean untangles her legs from his and unhooks her arms from his neck. All Jenny could do was flop down on the seat, cupping her pussy as she moans in ecstasy.

_______________________________________

It took 12 minutes to drive her back to her home. It was a tall wooden house. Quite quaint looking. The girl had already gotten dressed at this point and sat there staring blankly out the window. The car pulled over. She goes to get of the car, but is stopped by a hand on her arm.

"I know where you live."

She watches as he leaves from her porch.

With just 5 words, she's left with 2 feelings.

Fear.

Lust.  
  


It was a pretty cool car.


	2. The Stanger Is In My House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny awakes to find that the stranger never truly left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters soon.

It's been 2 weeks since Jenny was lured into the car of the handsome stranger. It took her 3 days to gain the courage to go back to school. Her parents didn't notice.

I guess the stranger was right. Her parents don't care at all.

Ever since then, she has been running home as fast as she could. At some point, she even stole a bike off the street to feet to get home faster. She always looks over her shoulder and hides whenever she sees a car. Of course, there have been times when she thought she saw a sleek black car following her. In those moments, it almost felt like she would pass out. 

The feelings got worse and worse until eventually, she stopped talking. Not because of fear. Not because of the trauma.

But because of the excitement.

It scared her, the thoughts in her head. She didn't want to run into him again. She didn't know if she would scream and run or dive through the window. She had never seen a man so handsome. All the boys at her school sag their pants and spit on the sidewalk. This man drives a cool car. Possibly pre-70's. He wore amazing clothes, and he gave her candy. What would she do with herself if he came back?

She would soon find out.

____________________________________________

It was the weekend. As always, her parents weren't home. She sat on her bed reading Sleeping Beauty. She loved Sleeping Beauty. The story of a girl sheltered her entire life. Lied to her entire life. Only to fall victim to her own nativity and be saved by a knight in shining amour. 

As she sat there reading in her t-shirt and no bottoms, there was a storm brewing. The thunder rumbled, and she froze. She couldn't breathe. She hated storms. They scared the daylights out of her. Her parents never helped her with her fear but even so, just knowing that they were in the house soothed her. She closed her book and got under the sheets.

It must've been about half an hour of loud thunder, bright lightning, and tree rattling before she finally started to doze off. As her eyes droop and her breathing slowed, she felt a dip in her bed and a hand on her shoulder. Her father! He's come! She felt him start to kiss her shoulder. And then a whisper.

"Wake up, baby girl."

Before she could even scream, a hand came from above the sheets to silent her. She knew it would be pointless, but she continued to fight just to make herself feel better. Make her feel strong, not weak. He ended up sitting on her legs and holding her skinny arms with one hand and covering her mouth with the other. 

"Now listen up. No one can hear you scream because of the loud as shit thunderstorm outside. And I've been watching you. Your mom doesn't get off her hospital shift until 12 and doesn't get back until 12:30 or 1. And your Dad hasn't been home for the last 3 days, meaning that he has some type of business trip, or he's fucking some piece of ass at the nearest hotel. So why don't you do me a favor and spare me an ear sore?"

He was right. What was the point of fighting back? The neighbors can't hear. Her parents aren't here. And she definitely couldn't overpower him. Besides, what if this is what she's been waiting for? She didn't have to go and chase fate. Fate came to her. This was meant to happen. And with that thought, she stopped struggling and excepted her fate.

She breathes heavily as he runs his hands down her body. "You shouldn't be too upset. You're very lucky. I never go after the same girl twice. They're already tainted. Then again, I haven't truly tainted you yet. You're going to be so much fun. Are you aware of how many little sluts lose their cherries these days?"

He pulls down the cover and looks at her face. The moon is shining on them. At that moment, he looks at her as something else other than a sex toy. With a brighter version of his eyes staring back at him, he is a little startled to see no fear in her eyes. A little nervousness but no fear.

Only wanting.

"I bet you're still innocent, hm? You ever touch yourself? Ever make your little pussy feel good?" Jenny tries to turn her head into her shoulder as she blushes, but he turns her head back. "You ever had a boy diddle you? Your daddy ever play with you?" How could he say something like that? "No. My daddy would never hurt me like that." "But Jenny, " he says, touching her face. "I'm not hurting you, am I? I'm making you feel good. You should see your pretty little face. You want this. You want this so bad, I can feel the tension in your body."

He leans in close to her face. They're breathing the same air. He smells like her father's alcohol, leather, and apples. She smells like baby powder, sweat, and licorice.

"Have you ever kissed a boy before, Jenny?" Her eyes are dilated. Her heart is pounding against her ribcage. "No." "Would you like to?"

"Yes."

He tells her to close her eyes. And after obeying his command, their lips touch. It feels as if her heart is going to explode. He can almost feel her heart pushing against his chest. She can feel every individual hair on his face. She is aware of her body.

"Open your mouth and stick your tongue out."

She obeys his command and opens her mouth slightly to poke out her tongue. Dean takes his thumb and circles it around the tip of it. "Look how pretty your little tongue is. I can see how pink it is. You've been eating some of that candy, haven't you? I can fucking smell it. Maybe I can taste it. Ask me if I can taste it." Jenny feels like she needs to have a fan on. Her body is hot and she's breathing hard. She tries to squeeze her thighs together but Dean is leaning over her between her legs.

"M-May you please taste t-the candy on my tongue?" She stutters. "Well, since you asked so nicely." And so he leans down and licks her tongue. Her toes curl tightly. He licks around the tip of her tongue and then on the top. Feeling bold, she starts to suck on his tongue. She grabs at his face and pulls him impossibly close to her. Dean is glowing with pride, know that he has unlocked a nympho. Knowing that they will have fun for the rest of the night. 

Swapping saliva, he can definitely taste all the candy in her mouth. He can smell the sweet caramel and the tangy chocolate. "You naughty minx, " he said in between kisses. "You totally have been eating my candy. That's so fucking nice of you. You think you deserve a reward for eating my special candy?" A reward? She can earn a reward just by eating candy? That's an offer too good to turn down. "Yes Sir. Please give me a reward."

Dean sits up and pulls the cover off of her body. He chuckles at her Hello Kitty t-shirt, basking in her innocence. "Do you have any of that strawberry syrup left? I didn't get to finish what I was doing in the car." In the car? It had been weeks since that had happened and from what she could remember, she felt a wet and powerful sensation between her legs. It made her feel dirty, and yet she was being cleaned. Nonetheless, she was going to let go and submit. She pointed to the nightstand, where he pulled out a half-full bottle of strawberry syrup. She must have really liked it.

With a deep inhale, he pulls up her shirt to see her bare pussy staring right at him, absolutely soaking. He leans close and breathes in her core. Dean has never been so hard in his life. This girl is willingly giving herself to him. She has even been indulging in his products after he was gone. Something about her is different. No other girl has been like her. He wants her forever.

After pouring a bit of syrup on her, he goes in for the kill. Without warning, Jenny arches her back and lets out a groan as Dean takes her clit and sucks on it hard. She kicks and grasps at her hair, but Dean just holds down her thighs and swirls her in his mouth. The room is full of sucking sounds and groaning from both partners as Jenny struggles against Dean and he humps the bed. She's at a loss for words as she wants to tell him to stop but doesn't. She doesn't know if it's because of her sudden inability to speak or if she wants him to keep going. 

She is suddenly jolted out of her thoughts however when she feels a firm but gentle slap to her pussy. "Aughhh, fuck!" She had never said a naughty word before, but she felt it was needed. She squeezes her breast and pulls her hair as Dean slaps her pussy, enjoying the visual and audio of his hand going across her cunt. He pulls back her hood and flicks her clit with his middle finger. She screams and sits up, finally breaking out of his hold. 

She flips over and goes to crawl off of the bed. And Dean takes the opportunity to do something that he hadn't done to a girl in 13 years. He pulls her body back down to him and shoves his face between her ass. He sucks on her rosebud while wiggling her clit hard, as she nearly stops breathing and roles her head back with her mouth wide open.

Dean feels like a teenage boy all over again as he feels himself about to cum in his pants. "Fuck yes, fuck yes sir! I cant! I can't hold it! Ahhh, it's coming out!" And after a brief pause, she cums hard with a scream as mighty as a siren. Thank goodness for the storm. But even after she cums, he then continues to slap her pussy, watching as she twitches. Almost like she's possessed? With one final hard slap, she has a tiny orgasm with a hard groan, her voice going deep aging her about 20 years. 

And with that, she passes out.

____________________________________________

When she comes to, she finds herself with her t-shirt back on and her covers tucked up to her chin. She feels a pulsing feeling between her legs, so she touches her pussy to feel herself absolutely soaked, sheets and all. And strangely enough, there is a piece of paper stuck to her bum. She pulls it from under her. A note! Unfolding it, she reads:

_Jenny, I'd have to say that even though I was the one to rock your world last night, you rocked mine as well. You have me drunk off your innocent pink pussy. Do not think for a moment that we won't be meeting again. There's so much more to teach you._

_Sir._

And with a smile, she dips her hand under the covers.

And gives herself a pat on the pussy.


End file.
